


DCEU-drabble collection

by ForeverNemi



Category: Aquaman (2018), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Drabble Collection, Humor, Multi, Office Sex
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Сборник драбблов по DCEU (все фильмы).





	1. Что значит — «случайно»? (Брюс/Кларк)

**Author's Note:**

> Слэш. Возможен джен и гет. Пейринги указаны в названиях драбблов, шапки и предупреждения - перед текстом. Сборник (возможно!) будет пополняться.

Написано на заявку muxoe_kuco:  _Супербэтс. Где Брюс случайно купил Дейли Плэнет с журналистом Кентом)_  
 **Брюс/Кларк, R, блоуджоб, энгри секс**

  
  
— Что значит — «случайно»?  
  
— Ты же у нас журналист. Случайно — это неосознанно, нечаянно, неумышленно...  
  
— Ты собираешься преподавать мне краткий курс лексики?  
  
— Просто ответил! — Брюс поднял ладони в полушутливом защитном жесте, но Кларка это нисколько не успокоило.  
  
Он бушевал в его новом кабинете уже десять минут и не собирался останавливаться. А Брюс, трагически вздыхая, слушал и одновременно осматривал кабинет взглядом хозяина, решая, что и как тут нужно будет переделать.  
  
— Как вообще можно случайно, — Кларк, как Брюсу показалось, чуть оторвался от земли в своём негодовании, — купить газету? Как, Брюс?  
  
— Случайно? — подсказал тот, но это спровоцировало в Кларке новую волну гнева.  
  
Брюс угнездился удобнее в старом кресле, отмечая его отличные эргономические свойства. Бывший владелец был не дурак в выборе мебели для собственного комфорта. Настроение улучшалось ещё и видом кипевшего Кларка: идеальные волосы растрепались, глаза за стёклами очков ярко сверкали, а красные губы, которые тот беспощадно кусал, сдерживая злость, распухли и влажно блестели.  
  
Такого Кларка Брюс привык видеть в постели после раунда секса, когда тот уже не мог сдерживать рвущиеся из груди хриплые стоны. Воспоминание, конечно, было не самым удачным для этой ситуации. Брюс, чуть скособочившись, закинул ногу на ногу, чтобы спрятать нараставшую эрекцию, но Кларк всё равно не заметил.  
  
— И теперь все болтают у меня за спиной, что это из-за меня! Что мой богатенький любовник купил газету, чтобы помочь бездарному мне! И знаешь, что самое противное?  
  
Брюс всем видом изобразил внимание, хотя на деле оно было сосредоточено только на том, как горячо и крепко становилось в штанах после каждого слова Кларка.  
  
— Они не знают, что я всё это слышу!  
  
Хуже ничего быть не могло. Кларк намекнул Брюсу на свою сверхъестественность, и это ожидаемо подпалило возбуждение до неприличных величин.  
  
— Но я знаю, что делать, — вдруг улыбнулся Кларк, а Брюс трусливо сглотнул. Видеть Кларка таким злым и коварным было ему внове.  
  
Брюс не успел сосредоточиться, придумать что-то, чтобы опередить Кларка, хотя это физически было невозможно для пусть не вполне обычного, но всё же человека. Кларк взлетел, за доли секунды преодолевая расстояние между ними, опустился на пол возле ног Брюса и рывком развёл их, утыкаясь взглядом в недвусмысленный стояк.  
  
— Хм. Если они думают, что я насосал себе такой подарок, то, знаешь, лучше уж и вправду насосать.  
  
Этому Брюс точно никак не желал препятствовать, потому что сосал Кларк, как бог. Рот его, влажный и сильный, как весь Супермен, был создан для этого: пухлые мокрые губы, юркий язык, коварно обвивавшийся вокруг ствола, когда Кларку — нередко — вздумывалось поиздеваться, плотно сжимавшее в себе горло — всё это было будто на заказ сделано для Брюса и его члена. Поэтому, когда Кларк, легко приподняв его одной рукой в кресле, второй расстегнул и сдёрнул штаны с бельём, Брюс с готовностью предоставил ему член. Сам же, до боли впиваясь в пальцами в подлокотники, мог только удивляться, насколько продуманным было это кресло. Возможно, предыдущий владелец и приобретал его в расчёте на что-то такое.  
  
Брюс, с громким стоном поддававшийся ласкавшему языку и сильной хватке горла Кларка, стонал и кричал, царапая ногтями лакированные подлокотники, дрожал бёдрами в тщетной попытке толкнуться глубже в горячие влажные тиски, а Кларк, коварно посматривая на него снизу вверх из-за края очков, грязно и смачно сосал, в рекордный срок доводя до оргазма.  
Когда же он поднялся, вытер пальцами уголки рта от капель спермы на них, Брюс понял одно — какой бы ремонт он тут не затеял, от кресла избавляться не станет. Вдруг оно было зачаровано на шикарные минеты, а от такого точно никто бы не отказался.


	2. Это брат мой (намёк на Артур/Орм и Брюс/Кларк, вся Лига)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Зарисовка без начала и конца.  
> Артур приводит Орма знакомиться с Лигой. На Орме сиреневые колготки, и Брюс не может оставить этот факт без внимания.

Это был момент реванша, который Брюс так ждал, что почти потерял надежду на него. Артур привёл с собой странного мужика в серебряном плаще и представил как Орма. Без дополнительных пояснений. Брюс ликовал, рассматривая и незнакомца, и облачившегося в клоунский костюм Артура.

Вкус реванша был так сладок.

\- Напомни, ты что-то говорил про мой костюм?

\- Ты - летучая мышь, - хмыкнул Артур.

\- Сказала говорящая кукуруза.

Даже под маской было видно, как саркастично выгнута бровь Бэтмена.

\- Но что это за вычурное недоразумение?

\- Брат мой, - признался Артур.

\- Сиреневый? Это мило, - пришла на выручку Диана и первой протянула руку Орму. Тот с сомнением посмотрел на неё, но всё же пожал.

Брюс же не торопился.

\- Симпатичный плащик, - оценил он, осмотрев Орма с ног до головы. - Плавать не мешает?

Орм бросил на него преисполненный царской заносчивости взор и взмахом руки остановил рванувшего было на защиту Артура. Защищать было не от чего, но спускать наглость сухопутного у Орма было не в привычках.

\- А ты носишь плащ, чтобы не мёрзнуть на вершине горы своего эго?

Бэтмен промолчал, но напрягся. Сцепленные на груди руки позволяли демонстрировать подводному пришельцу мощь мускулов, чуть наклоненная голова придавала фигуре нужный градус опасности, но Орм всё же не был впечатлён.

Диана, скрывая улыбку, кашлянула в ладонь и отошла, чтобы не попасть под искры столкновения двух сцепившихся рогами самцов. Ей и без того приходилось нелегко в царстве тестостерона, которое представляла собой едва сформировавшаяся Лига. 

Наблюдать за извечным сражением мужских самомнений было забавно, но иногда утомляло.  
Появление Орма внесло лёгкую нотку новизны.

\- Я слышал, что у людей есть цирки с забавными уродцами, но не думал, что ты тоже один из них, - обратился Орм к брату, игнорируя сдавленный рык Бэтмена. - Один из металла, второй притворяется порождением ночи, третий...

Орм уставился на беззастенчиво пялившегося на него Барри.

\- Просто странный. Как среди вас оказалась божественная леди?

Орм со всем почтением поклонился Диане, и та приняла это со снисходительным кивком.

\- Впрочем, не отвечай. Здесь есть ещё кто-то приличный?

\- А вы с кем-нибудь встречаетесь? - встрял в монолог Орма Барри. - То есть! Поймите меня правильно, - тараторил он, спеша опередить момент, когда его прервут, - вы производите впечатление! На меня... И... И вообще - производите. Так вы с кем-нибудь встречаетесь? Может, если вы не против, сходим в кино? Это такие, э, движущиеся на экране картинки про всякое. Про любовь там... Или боевики. Вот. Так что? У вас есть кто-нибудь?

\- У него есть я, - успел вклиниться Артур, заслужив этим всеобщее молчание, разлившееся по всему залу, как сгущённое молоко - липкое, вязкое и удушающее.

\- В смысле... В смысле??? Ты же его брат!

\- Вот так сюрприз, - настроение Брюса росло по экспоненте. - Ты с братом спишь?

\- А ты спишь с пришельцем. Диана сп... Диана встречается со столетним мужиком. Барри умрёт девственником. Здесь есть кто-то, кто мог бы бросить в меня камень из своего стеклянного дома?

\- Я - киборг, - пожал металлическими плечами Виктор.

Артур осёкся.

\- Слухи были верны, - вдруг широко улыбнулся Орм. - Цирк - это интересно. Прошу вас, продолжайте.

Брюс заскрежетал зубами, но не сумел дать быстрый и язвительный ответ, который поставил бы морского сноба на место. С каждой секундой он всё больше чувствовал, как уходит время, и злился на себя за промедление.

Вдруг по залу пробежал поток воздуха, послышалось колыхание плаща, и за спину Брюса опустился Кларк во всей мощи своего великолепия. Орм следил за его появлением с приоткрытым ртом.

Кларк умел производить впечатление.

\- Рад приветствовать в наших рядах, - ослепительно улыбнулся Кларк и подошёл к Орму, чтобы протянуть руку в знак приветствия. Тот пожал её, но как-то вяло, продолжал рассматривать Кларка с неприятным для Брюса удивлением и восхищением.

\- Благодарю, - наконец отмер Орм и улыбнулся ему в ответ. Кларк подошёл к Брюсу и встал у его левого плеча, давая ощутить свою поддержку. Брюс немного расслабился.

\- Так нечестно, - печально вздохнул Барри, осматривая каждого поочерёдно. - У вас всех кто-нибудь есть, а я один. Мне тоже нужна пара.

Он с надеждой посмотрел на Виктора, но тот бесстрастно повторил:

\- Я - киборг.

\- Я умру девственником. Нет в жизни справедливости, - окончательно загрустил Барри. В штаб-квартире Лиги Справедливости эти слова звучали, как шутка.


End file.
